Heard of Rock?
by thepastelbear
Summary: Kinana, a reporter get dragged to a Scaled Underworld concert. Cobra, the jerky lead singer, is what she has against the band. Can he change that image? Or will she be the first girl to reject him. (Note: I don't own cover image or fairy tail)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"KINANA, GUESS WHAAATTTTT!" Laki screamed, jumping up and down in my office in Fairy Tail magazine HQ. "II'M INTERVIEWING THE SCALED UNDERWORLD!" I squealed.

I rolled my eyes and continued making the possible magazine covers for this month's issue on the Mac. "I really have to come?" I asked.

Laki nodded.

"Fine. Now leave me alone. I gotta get this up to Erza in a hour." left me alone to finish up the covers. I really didn't mind the Scaled Underworld's music, it was their lead singer who pissed me off. Cobra (His real name was Erik) was a total playboy. He spent one night with a girl and then tossed her aside. A guy my age was acting like he owned the world. I was twenty-seven and all I did was make magazine covers and did the music review column. I emailed the covers to Erza and headed home to get ready.

I slipped on a hoodie that was emblazoned with the dragon logo of the band and torn black jeggings with combat boots. I put on my Fairy Tail badge that said my name, job, and reporter. Laki's car horn rang from outside. I ran outside to meet her, grabbed my purse and jumped in. Laki was radiating excitement. "Lets get this over with." I groaned.

Fifty minutes later, we arrived at the stadium and checked in. Laki and I headed backstage. I placed the hood over my face so nobody could see my face. I didn't want one of those band members to know what I looked like, or see the look of disgust on my face. Laki knocked on the green room door. "Come in!" A girl's voice rang. The band consisted of five people: Cobra, Racer, Angel, Midnight, and Hoteye. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed Cobra isn't here. Laki started the interview and I pressed record on the Magazine's recorder. After a couple questions, somebody walked in. I scowled immediately. Cobra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cobra sat across from me and I pulled down my hood further. "Alright, if I'm being interviewed, I at least wanna know who is doing it." he said, pulling down my hood. He blushed immediately and I scowled. "Get your paws off me." I snapped.

He sat back down and Laki finished within five minutes. I stood up but Cobra held me back. "She'lll be out in five." He called. "Wait, Laki, help-" I groaned. Being stuck in a room with Cobra may be every fangirl's dream, but not mine. "So, Kinana, was it? Are you coming to the afterparty?" He asked, pinning me against the wall.

"No, I'm not going. And stop eyeing me, you playboy pervert!" I said, pushing him off of me. I left the room, and slammed the door. "What an idiot." I muttered, sitting down next to Laki. "What did he want?" she whispered.

"He hit on me. Then I left." I whispered back. Cobra wasn't my type, and I wasn't his type. The girls he dated were mainly chicks who wanted a good bang, or were blondes. The show started and Cobra was singing. He was singing the chorus of "Purple Thorns" and he looked over and smirked at me.

I just stuck up my middle finger at him and mouthed "Fuck off." He looked pretty shocked when I did that. Never had a girl reject him. After four hours, the concert ended. "GOODNIGHT MAGNOLIA CITY!" They yelled before walking off stage. The stadium emptied and Laki and I were in the reporters room, emailing the pictures and recording to Erza. I reached into my pocket for my new iPhone six, but it wasn't there. "Oh shit. Nonononono, where is it!" I said, panicked. I didn't set a passcode yet, and my information was on there! I checked my bag and it wasn't there. "ARGH! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" I yelled.

"Hey Kinana, you left your phone in the green room." Cobra's voice rang out. He was holding a familiar iPhone with a case which had tiny purple snakes printed on it. "Oh, thanks!" I said, taking it from him. I looked in my contacts to call a taxi because Laki left while I looked for my phone. "Wait, why is your number in my list?" I said.

"I put yours in mine. You owe me." Cobra said. I suppose he was right. "By the way, was it necessary to curse at me when I was singing about you?" He asked. "Hell yes! You're not my type, and I don't want a guy like you to just take me home, bang me, then abandon me the next day!" I yelled.

"Bye!" He called after me as I was getting into the taxi. I settled down for the ride. /p

Three days later I was in my office, staring at the black wall. My phone rang, and I looked at the caller ID.

"The incredibly hot Cobra?" I muttered, pressing answer.

"What? I have to finish my article!" I groaned.

"Can you meet me in the IHOP on Extalia Avenue?" He asked.

"Ok, I can be there in thirty."

"Ok, bye." He ended the call. I finished writing and left work for the day. I walked for ten minutes and found the place. I sat down, waiting. The silver snake bracelet I had on moves up and down as I drummed my hand on the table. "Hey Cubellios." Corbra said. "Huh? What does that mean? And hi, Cobra." I replied.

"Cubellios means purple snake. And just call me Erik." He said. I rolled my eyes as he sat down. I blushed and I felt a tugging sensation in my heart. I may have developed a crush on Erik. "So, the reason I called you here is that my band needs publicly. I saw your column and You always put in a band ad." He said. I swore a faint pink was dusted on his cheek.

"Sure. I needed something to put there anyways." I replied. We laughed, ate and talked until it was dark. "See you soon, Kinana!" He said, waving goodbye. "See ya!" I said. I got home and blushed. I really liked him. A lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finally,after a month it was vacation. Erik and I usually hung out in my office, and today I was lounging at home, eating a bag of cheetos and binge watching Game of Thrones. I had nothing better to do. Laki was away with her boyfriend at Akaine Resort, and I hadn't bothered calling Erik, cause he was doing band things. The next episode started and I got up for some water. My phone rang.

"Hey Cubellios."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to to, uh, stay at my place for a week. I want some company." Erik said, embarrassed.

"Ok, sure, I guess. I can be there in a hour." I replied, blushing.

"You're blushing."

"Am not."

"Am too!" he laughed.

"Goodbye!" I said, hanging up. I packed a small bag and I heard a car horn outside. I rolled my eyes. It was Erik in his Jaguar. "COMING!" I yelled out the window. I sat down in the passenger seat, and he looked at me, smirking. "So, Cubie, how's life?" He said. I punched him in the arm. "Hey! Don't punch the guy who's driving!" He teased.

"Shut it." I said. He drove down a large drive and a mansion came into view. My jaw dropped.

"YOU live HERE?!" I gasped. He led me inside and took me to the guest room. I put down my bag and sat down on the bed. Erik held my hand for a second. In that moment, I felt a spark crackle between us. I yanked my hand away, blushing furiously. "I-um-ah..." I mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"Anyways, dinner is at six." He said, before leaving. I just stood there. I sat down and read for a bit. Then a little note was slid under my door. "Wanna swim?" It said. I flipped it over and wrote "Yes." Obviously, Erik was outside of my door because as soon as I slid it back under, he picked it up.

I got changed into a pale green bikini with dark green straps. I walked down to the huge indoor pool, and Erik was sitting in the hot tub. I got in and he was staring and my chest. "Erik, you PERV!" I yelled, splashing hot water into his face.

"Come er' you." He growled, pinning me up against the wall. We were barley an inch apart, my hand on his bare chest. His hands were on my waist and on the back of my neck.

"I love you." He whispered, before kissing me. My mind went blank, and I kissed him back. His hands pressed me closer to him. "Mmph, Erik..." I moaned,gasping for air. His lips moved down to my neck.

He pulled me back in, and I moaned. Ok. It was getting hot in here.

Before I knew it, he pulled off my bikini top. while my lips were crushed against his. He had already shed his swim trunks. He pulled down my pants.

After our little session, Erik was on top of me. We were both sweaty and really hot.

"Well, I'm taking a shower. And you're coming with me. Are you ready for round two?" He said. I yelped as he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the shower in his room.

I curled up next to him in bed. I was cold, and I needed some warmth. I felt Erik's arm pull me closer.

"I love you too." I said.

He smiled, and I felt happy that I gave him a chance.


End file.
